particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Urban Party of Rutania
| Seats2 Title = Governorships | Seats2 = | politics = Politics of Rutania | political parties = Political parties in Rutania | elections = Elections in Rutania | Website = www.UPR.rut | }}The Urban Party of Rutania was a political party in Rutania. The party's socially moderate and neoliberal platform is largely considered center-right in the Rutanian political spectrum. On December 31, 3555 the party suspended operations following charges of electoral spying and election rigging and would not return to the political scene until January 1, 3571 when the party resumed operation. From 3064 to 3555, the party had one of the lengthiest records of continuous operation in the country's history. =History= National Party Era The National Party formed on May 13, 3064 as an opposition to the socialist regime in place. The party would go on to take all of the seats in its first election in 3064 and began the process of reverting Rutania back to a Commonwealth. While the party thrived electorally, internal squabbling in 3103 caused the party to change its name, ending the National Party era. Democratic Reform Party Era The Democratic Reform Party arose from the internal issues that plagued the party during the late 3000s. This era in the party's history is known for the Peoples Revolutionary Front (PRF), a paramilitary group that split from the party and went on to kill more than 200 people and almost cause a continental wide war in the process. The era would come to an end when the party re-branded itself in 3107 two months after fighting had ended. Urban Party of Rutania Era In 3107, the Urban Party of Rutania in an attempt to forge ahead with a new identity and repair the damage that had been done to the party. While the party acknowledges it's past, it's quick to distance itself from the incident and the people that were involved with it. Since then, the party has seen its share of ups and downs in the electoral process and has become on of the most important and influential parties in Rutania's history. The party's biggest claim to fame is in the arena of Foreign Affairs; often selecting experienced and educated politicians to serve in that ministry. This is due in part to it's relationship with the Hammond Institute, a former institution associated with the party and now independent foreign policy think-tank. From 3107 until 3555, the party and its politicians made a name for itself both nationally and internationally, setting the tone and agenda for Rutania, ensuring it's economic and military survival. The party would shift to a more Neoliberal viewpoint in 3422 in hopes of grasping a wider audience. However, the party would soon face a demographic problem with a lack of youth in the party. Numerous attempts were made to appeal to the youth, but most failed. Furthermore, the party lacked a base of middle class voters and appealed to more wealthier citizens, further shrinking the voter base. This is along with more electorally viable parties is partially to blame for the party's lack of holding the Presidency and the low number of seats won in the Parliament. In 3552 and investigation began into the party's alleged involvement in spying on other parties and sabotaging several Parliamentary elections in 3550. In 3555, the Federal Elections Board (FEB) released their findings and found the party guilty of spying and election rigging, leading to the party's official disbandment on December 31, 3555. For a total of 16 years, the party lay inactive, losing most if not all of their base to other parties. The party did however continue operations on a local and provincial level, but with dismal results. The party would return to the electoral scene until 3571, when it was allowed to once again, contest elections on the federal level. Modern Times Since its return to the political scene, the party has become more electorally viable, winning the presidency, increasing it's voter share in the Parliament and holding more governorships and majorities in provincial legislatures. This is due in large part to the lack of other parties from the ideology as well as the efforts made to reach out and expand the voter base in the mid 3500s before the party disbanded. The fruits of this manifested itself in the "Progressive Dynasty", a political dynasty of sorts that started in 3603 with the election of Lawrence Bachmeier as President and still continues today with politicians like Jamie Adnauer and Martin Bachmeier. The seven members of this dynasty are noted for their important and historic contributions they've made to the party and to Rutania. However, what distinguishes them the most is that they demonstrated political prowess in tough situations, they were more electable; some were able to appeal to members on the Left, but above all, they possessed high levels of charisma and intelligence. The most famous member of this dynasty is Keira Hunt who as President guided the country through the regional instability that plagued North Artania during the early 3600s. However, many within the party have agreed that the dynasty is on it's last legs as the last of these politicians are towards the end of their careers and the lack of any new blood is concerning to some. Further complicating the problem is the party's inability to properly train younger politicians. =Names and Symbols= The term "Progressive" is used to describe a person belonging to the party due to the historical connotation it was used in; it has nothing to do with political ideology at all, rather, it was a phrase used by the oppressive socialist regime to dismiss the upstart National Party as nothing more than trouble makers. The leader of the regime is noted as saying, "they seek to dismantle the glorious utopia and establish mob rule. Beware of these Progressives and the rhetoric they spew." Efforts to delegitimize the party led to the distribution of pamphlets with phrases such as "Fear the National Party!" and "Watch out for the conservatives in liberal clothing". The effort largely failed and would lead to the party winning all 100 seats in the legislature after running on a campaign centered around the phrase. To this day, people affiliated with the party are still referred to as Progressives. Prior to 3664, party never had an official symbol to distinguish it from other parties, although there had been unofficial symbols. On October 19, 3664, the party revealed their official symbol, a hawk and a new party logo. =Current Structure and Composition= The party's national leadership structure is divided up into 4 separate leadership positions which have certain responsibilities that pertain to the operation of the party. The Party Leader is the highest ranking official within the party. The UPEC Chairman is responsible for the election strategy and media affairs. The Treasurer is responsible for finances and the Congressional Leader is the party's leader in the Parliament. Every 4 years in May, all 4 leadership positions are elected in a leadership convention. The convention features 300 voters made up of elected officials, both current and former, any person who served in a leadership position (national and provincial) and former party leaders. *'Leader': Eve Martin *'UPEC Chairman': Jean-Marc Albrecht *'Treasurer': Thomas Nomura *'Congressional Leader': Johannes Bachmeier =Ideology= Since the inception of the party in 3064, the Urban Party has seen it's ideology go through numerous changes. The party was once considered an advocate of the Third Way, but that changed in 3422 when the party announced it would embrace Neoliberal policies. The party supports unregulated business and finance, a balanced budget, a currency backed by the faith and credit of the government, the banishment of all unions, private health care, free trade initiatives and above all, a progressive tax code. On foreign policy, internationalism (including interventionism) is a dominant theme, with the party being considered staunchly militarist and neoconservative. On social issues, the party is seen as moderate with such views as supporting marriage equality and opposing a ban on capital punishment. Voter Base The voter base of the party consists of people who are considered middle to upper middle class, although it has been dubbed the "party of the rich and elite". Location wise, the party is strong in the suburbs that surround cities. Age wise, the party primarily attracts middle-aged voters as young voters have tended to shy away from the party given their socially liberal views and voters over 65 go for the more socially conservative parties. Recent Issue Stances =Election Information= Electoral Results =Links= Rutania Category:Political parties in Rutania